Here We Go Again On Our Own
by writerchic16
Summary: After Brock's second divorce, he and Reba scratch an itch. Their secret reunion lasts a little longer than expected. (AU "Barbra Jean went to Little Rock" universe.)
1. Part I

**Here We Go Again On Our Own**

Summary: After Brock's second divorce, he and Reba scratch an itch. Their secret reunion lasts a little longer than expected. (AU "Barbra Jean went to Little Rock" universe.)

A/N: It's been years since I've written a "Reba" story, but I still watch reruns on a regular basis. Whenever I watch the finale, I always think how Barbra Jean planning to move creates a huge "what if" with a ton of potential. What _if_ Brock and Barbra Jean got divorced? I've never been a Brock fan, but there's no denying his chemistry with Reba. Could they get back together after Barbra Jean moved away? With everything they'd been through in six years, it's interesting to think about how their dynamic might have shifted.

 **Part I**

 **February 2007**

" _Well we just watched the broadcast. I guess you made your decision." Reba stood to face the woman who'd been a thorn in her side for six years. Now, after holding onto anger for so long, she frowned at the thought of a Barbra Jean-shaped hole in her life. Could they ever adjust?_

 _Barbra Jean nodded as she gauged her family's reactions. "Yes, yes I have."_

 _Typically Reba would joke about Barbra Jean leaving, but she couldn't do it. Instead, the thought of Barbra Jean moving away from Brock - and everyone else - filled her with a rage she_ never _would have expected. It seemed almost surreal that after everything they'd been through, she wanted her ex-husband to work things out with the woman who broke up her marriage._

 _Reba spent years praying for Barbra Jean to be out of her life, but now that her prayer had been answered, she didn't feel like celebrating._

 _Anxiously tapping her hands on her jeans, Reba wandered over to the staircase and leaned on the banister. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but after all you guys have been though, and how much you mean to each other...I can't believe you're gonna leave." Her temper spiking, she declared, "Well I'm just not gonna stand here and let my_ best friend _just ruin the rest of her life!"_

 _Everyone froze, including Reba._

Oh Lord _, she thought._ Did I really call Barbra Jean my best friend?

Is this what my life has come to?

 _Also amazed, Barbra Jean asked, "Best friend?"_

"Best friend _?" Brock, Cheyenne and Van echoed._

If there was ever a time to admit this, it's now, _Reba thought with resignation._ _"Yes, best friend! I'm proud to say that Barbra Jean is my best friend!" She paused. "It's more of a comment on my sad life more than anything." Turning back to Barbra Jean, she asked, "Well, aren't you gonna scream or hug me or do something to make me regret this?"_

" _I don't know," she replied. "You know you, you wait so long to hear something and then when you finally do you, you realize it's just no big deal. You know..." She stuck out her tongue and made random, negative sound effects to emphasize her point._

 _Incensed when she'd made such a big confession, Reba retorted, "_ What _?"_

 _Then Barbra Jean threw her arms up and smiled wide. "I'm_ kidding _, that's what best friends do, they kid!" She playfully mock-tickled Reba's stomach, exclaiming, "Come here you!" before enveloping the redhead in a bone-crushing hug. "We're best friends, best friends, best friends, best friends..."_

 _When they finally broke away, Reba managed a smile of her own. "So I guess you'll have to stay in Houston now, huh?"_

 _The atmosphere became somber again as Barbra Jean and Brock exchanged sad looks. "Reba..." she began, frowning. "I really appreciate you calling me your best friend, and we will_ always _be best friends, but...I have to leave." Her eyes drifted towards her husband again as she said, "My career is my life now, second only to my son."_

" _But...but..." Reba could see Brock and Barbra Jean's marriage falling apart before her eyes. This_ couldn't _happen. If Reba's own marriage with Brock couldn't be saved, she needed to believe that the sacrifice had been for something. "Well, what about Henry? Shouldn't you try your best for him?"_

 _Brock went over to Reba and put a hand on her shoulder. "Barbra Jean and I talked about this, Reba. The two of us will always be in his life. In fact, I'm going to fly out to once a month and maybe even buy a condo there. The plane tickets aren't that_ _expensive." Still, he looked pained at the thought of monthly airfare and room bills. At least he would only have to pay_ Reba _child support for five more years – until Jake's eighteenth birthday._

 _Logically Reba knew that Brock and Barbra Jean would have discussed this, but she couldn't think of any other arguments. She was tapped out. Her ex and his wife had been struggling for years, so maybe...maybe this was beyond even her control. "You can't give up," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "Not after everything we've been through. My marriage didn't fail just so ya'll can get divorced less than ten years later."_

 _Tears forming, Reba left her speechless family in the living room and ran upstairs._

 **Six Months Later**

They acted like a new little family. There was the mom, the dad, and the soon-to-be teenager. Too many times a week, Brock would come over for dinner, then the three of them would watch television. She could almost trick herself into believing their divorce had been a crazy dream.

Cheyenne and Van were wrapped up in their own lives, especially now that baby number two took up most of their collective energy. Reba went over to the kids' house often, but she felt like she was in the way. Experienced parents Cheyenne and Van could hold their own. Sure, they accepted Reba's offers to run errands or have Elizabeth sleep over, but if anything she spent more time baby-sitting her grandkids than catching up with their busy parents. That said, Reba did enjoy being a grandmother instead of a second mother. She liked spoiling Elizabeth with toys and homemade cookies, where before she'd be the one to make sure her grandchild got to preschool on time.

After many heated arguments with her family, eighteen-year-old Kyra went on tour with her band for the summer. She pointed out more than once that she was an adult who made her own decisions. The band had been making a modest income from local gigs and concerts, so she didn't need financial support from her parents either. Towards the end she felt guilty about causing them grief, so she agreed to call at least once a week from the tour bus.

Meanwhile, Jake finally had his parents all to himself. The preteen declared this "the best summer ever," biking with his friends when he wasn't choosing which house he wanted to sleep in that night. This included his sister and brother-in-law's house since they paid him to baby-sit when Reba had plans. He did admit to missing Kyra, though he claimed to miss his ex-stepmother more.

He even talked to Barbra Jean when she called, since as they'd all expected, she called her best friend Reba every day. She talked to Reba longer than she did her ex-husband. Things were tense between her and Brock at first, so she kept her conversations with him about Henry and how she'd enrolled him in sports teams for the summer. Eventually she told Reba that she was also happy in her new job. With her focus on her career, she'd started to act _slightly_ less goofy to fit in with her coworkers. That became more important to her since she couldn't socialize with family anymore.

Reba also didn't tell Brock that Barbra Jean was dating again. Not as much as her pre-Brock days now that she was a single mother, but she sometimes went out for a drink after work.

There was still tenseness between Barbra Jean and Brock. Six months later and they still only talked about Henry. Reba didn't say this out loud, but after so many unsuccessful calls, she wondered if the two could transition from lovers to friends. Their relationship had been built on an office fling.

Hanging up the kitchen phone after her daily Barbra Jean call, Reba thought about all this while she prepared dinner for her and Jake...and Brock, if the new tradition continued. Neither she nor Brock saw the point in him rambling around that big house alone. She refused to take care of him when he wasn't her husband, but she felt bad that he'd resort to heat-and-serve "bachelor food" if he didn't eat with her and Jake. Reba also knew that the man fiercely missed his youngest son. Jake was right there, so if Brock could spend time with him, he should.

She was just putting a meatloaf in the oven when Jake walked into the kitchen. If she remembered correctly, this dish happened to be one of Brock's favorites from way back when.

"Hey Mom," Jake said, still wearing his soccer uniform from practice that afternoon. "Is it okay if I ask Dad to come over early today? Maybe we can practice in our backyard before dinner since I have that sleepover at Jimmy's tonight. He got a new video game for his birthday so we're pulling an all-nighter."

Reba held back a laugh, glad that her son was having "the best summer ever." If he wasn't, she'd worry about him almost as much as she had after her own divorce. There'd been a lot of changes in a short amount of time. "An all-nighter, huh?" she asked, mostly teasing. She'd eased up on the minor rules with everything else going on.

Putting on his puppy-dog face, Jake argued, "Jimmy's parents are okay with it as long as we're all out of the house before his parents leave for work in the morning. Please? It's summer!"

"Okay, fine. You can rest up when you get home tomorrow...and maybe read a book after staring at a screen for all those hours." She chuckled to herself when he ran to call his father on the kitchen phone. Brock's meatloaf had been a good choice for the evening after all. Pausing at the counter island, Reba tried to figure out why she was so happy about that. An unsettling feeling formed in her gut when she realized what it was.

She couldn't wait to see Brock's reaction to the meal she'd carefully prepared. He'd told Jake to tell her he was bringing ice cream for dessert and wine for the adults. They would probably share the wine after dessert, after Jake left for the sleepover and they were alone...

Oh Lord. When did she start dating her ex-husband?

* * *

Reba wanted him to leave. They'd all had meatloaf, cleared the dishes and served up the ice cream. She and Brock sipped the wine with dinner at her suggestion, her hope being that he wouldn't use it as an excuse to stay. When Jake left for his sleepover, she'd hinted that Brock might want to "get a move on" too. They both had work the next morning.

He ignored her hint. While she pretended to straighten up the kitchen, he helped himself to another glass of wine. "Hey Reba, are you okay?" he asked casually, leaning on the counter. She scrubbed the tile with such vigor that he raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem nervous."

 _Me? Oh I'm fine,_ she thought sarcastically. _We're just dating, that's all._ "It's nothing," Reba fibbed. She'd never admit that he made her nervous. "Look, I know it's been a while, but I'm not used to..."

"What?" He kept his eyes on her now, the glass of wine resting on the counter.

The focused attention made her put down the sponge she'd been holding. "This! Us!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the wine bottle on the table. "Having a drink together! I mean, doesn't it seem weird to you?"

"No, not especially," Brock said, turning towards her. She began pacing the kitchen. "We've been getting close again these last few years, right? I thought it was nice."

"Hold on now, just because I said it's 'weird' doesn't mean..."

"And I thought it was nice that you didn't hate me anymore."

Reba stopped pacing. Her hands on her hips, she let out a deep sigh before sitting down on the stool next to him. "I never hated you, Brock..." At his dubious expression, she grinned. "Well, maybe a little bit at first. In the last few years I _have_ forgiven you. I think, after a while, our digs at each other became part of our relationship. Now it feels more natural to take shots at you and blame you for everything wrong with my life."

Her confession stunned him. He arched his back and rested his elbows on the island, quiet for a minute while he processed it. "You mean I'm _not_ responsible for everything wrong with your life?" he teased. She narrowed her eyes at him in her famous "be serious" glare. "So what were you blaming me for besides the obvious? I thought you were happy enough."

"Happy _enough_ ," she repeated. He nodded, catching on. "I have a career, and I'm grateful. But I don't have a life of my own. I've been so busy taking care of you all that I'm alone now. And I think that's how I liked it because nothing was ever my fault."

"Wow." He let the silence go on for another half a minute, cautiously leaving his hand on top of hers on the counter. "That's why you're anxious tonight? You're not happy?"

Noting their touching hands, she inched hers away. "Sort of. I realized that...we're too close, Brock. I'm scared that our situation is sending mixed messages - uh, to Jake, you know? And I started thinking that maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if I had more of a life." She'd reached this humbling conclusion watching her son and his father play soccer in the backyard. Her thoughts circled around what she wanted, how she felt about this new arrangement...

Brock's eyes locked with hers. "What if they weren't mixed messages?"

"What are you -"

Then he kissed her.

Their lips pressing together felt eerily familiar, and _not_ as wrong as she would have expected. Reba's brain scrambled for a single reason why this shouldn't happen, but despite her best efforts, she kept coming up empty.

Hell, she was kissing _Brock_. Shouldn't that be enough of a reason?

Reba pulled away and jumped off her stool, wiping her lips and her memory of what just happened. They could never go back there again. "Brock! What in God's name was that?" Her hands went back on her hips. "What were you thinking?"

Also jumping from his seat, Brock held up his hands in self-defense. "I'm sorry, I thought it was the right moment!"

"There's never a 'right moment' for that, you mo- _ron_! You're -"

"What, single?" he retorted. Brock smirked when she couldn't argue with that one. "Not the same guy you divorced six years ago? I know it sounds crazy, but it occurred to me that us getting back together might not be worst idea in the world."

As her breathing slowed and her heart returned to its normal rate, Reba knew she wouldn't get through to Brock by yelling at him. Years of being married to him taught her that. She had to approach this with sound, undeniable logic. "Let's take a step back here, okay? This is gonna get messy real quick - hell, it's already messy. _We can't do this._ You're not over your divorce yet, and there's children involved. What if whatever we start doesn't work out? Brock, we've always had a strong bond, but we might not be able to survive a divorce _and_ a break-up."

Disappointed, Brock picked up the previously-forgotten wine glass and swirled it around. He looked like he was debating whether to argue more or move past the incident as soon as possible. "For the record, I promise you that I'm over my divorce. Sometimes I wonder if I ever loved Barbra Jean as much as I loved you."

Well. Past Reba might have yearned to hear those words, but in the present, she could barely stomach them. Inexplicable guilt crept up, making her wonder if she was the reason Brock and Barbra Jean didn't make it. The irony wasn't lost on her either. Even though Barbra Jean ruined her marriage, Reba refused to believe that she'd inadvertently ruined Barbra Jean's. Brock had a responsibility to be honest about his feelings. "You're not over your divorce, Brock," she said, a sudden lump in her throat. "Your emotions are still raw. That's why you're thinking these things. Maybe it all makes sense to you right now, but we can't do this just because you want to be with someone."

About to argue, Brock closed his mouth, then started again. "I'm not good on my own, Reba," he confessed, finally taking a sip of the wine. "Being alone in that house made me realize I can't be alone. The romance is a major part of it, but...I've accepted that I can't live my life unless someone's there telling me how."

 _Oh, don't say that,_ Reba thought miserably, wishing she also had a glass of wine. He was saying all the things he should have said before their divorce. If he'd admitted this at the right time, there might not have been a Barbra Jean. Brock really had changed in the last six years, like everyone else in their family. She just couldn't give in when there were so much potential for disaster. "We have to think about this. We have to think about this _a lot_. We have to decide if we really want a relationship, how serious we want that relationship to be, and how much we're telling the kids." She glared at him. "And if the time comes, _you're_ telling Barbra Jean."

The unpleasant task made him pause, but only for a second. Brock pushed off the stool and walked over to her. "I don't care. There's hope for us."

He kissed her again. This one was slower, with even more passion than before. His arms wrapped around her waist while she put her hands on his shoulders. Had it really been six years since they'd last done this?

Had it really been six years since he left her for another woman?

"Brock..." She said through the kiss, pulling herself away and stepping back. "We both need space for a while. You can practice soccer with Jake at your house."

Though reluctant, he nodded, scratching the back of his head on his way to the back door. He turned to her as he opened it. "Since we're both thinking, think about this. Why will the two of us be alone tonight, even though we've been divorced for six years?"


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Reba thought about it. She couldn't think of anything else for the next week. In between going to work and taking care of Jake, she re-examined every inch of her life. She couldn't even snap at Brock for causing this because he actually left her alone. Her nights were way too quiet after Jake went to bed. She'd gotten used to joking around with Brock after dinner, or the three of them playing a board game. Maybe she didn't do so well on her own either.

It didn't help when Jake realized "family time" was over. He didn't question Reba about it, but all of a sudden he wanted to switch houses almost nightly. She couldn't blame Jake for being a little resentful. He finally had the home life he'd always wanted, then his parents screwed it up again.

Her son's reaction made her wake up from this daydream of her and Brock. Jake got used to them as a couple in a very short amount of time, so what would happen if his parents officially dated? As soon as Reba and Brock did _anything_ , everyone would want to know when they were getting re-married. Telling the kids they were going out to dinner would be like setting a date for the wedding.

So, since there would be no room for trial and error, Reba couldn't risk it. Brock probably saw the flaws in his plan too after having a week to reconsider.

On the other hand, she did need to make some changes. That was one reason she invited him over.

Reba was checking her makeup in a compact mirror when Brock walked in. Smiling, he stayed quiet while she finished, undoubtedly thinking she was getting ready for him. Feeling guilty about that, she tossed her compact in her evening bag and pulled her sweater tighter around her dress. "Hi, Brock."

"Wow," he said, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "I wish you'd told me earlier that your answer was yes. I would've made reservations to celebrate."

Stepping back from him, Reba shook her head. "I'm so sorry, but this is not my answer. I invited you over here now because I'm leaving for the night." She could see the confusion on his face. If she didn't do this quick, he'd interrupt with understandable questions. "This is going to to sound harsh, but it needs to because if it doesn't you might not take me seriously. We both need to date other people first. Getting back together is the easiest option right now, and that doesn't sit well with me. I need to find more of myself before committing the rest of my life to you, again."

Overwhelmed, Brock held up both hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about the rest of our lives?"

"We did, when we exchanged vows the first time," Reba reminded him. His eyes widened as he processed her meaning. "We said it again each time we had a child together. Starting up again might feel great in the beginning...hell, never mind 'might,' we both know it would." She returned his lewd grin but became somber again. "Then after a while...there would be hurt feelings, and not just ours. "

Brock's eyes went down to the floor. "You can't be sure about that."

"I can," Reba insisted. "You would be too if you were really serious about us."

"Maybe." The silence filled the space between them, neither knowing where to go from there. Letting out a regretful sigh, he shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance. "Can't blame a guy for trying, I guess."

"You weren't entirely wrong," Reba assured him. "You really threw me last week with those make-out sessions. I think there will always be an 'us,' because we've been an 'us' for most of our lives. We will always have that strong foundation of friendship. Unfortunately, that's why it's so easy to get confused. If we ever get back together, we need to be absolutely, one-hundred-percent in, no ifs-ands-buts-or maybes. We need to be willing to accept the consequences of our actions."

Brock nodded slowly. She hoped this truly sunk in for him. "I hear you, Reba. I had more of a 'no strings attached, let's see where this goes' attitude, but that was a fantasy. It can't be like that with us. Hearing you say these things now...I might need to do some thinking too."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

The tension fading, Brock gave her outfit another once-over. "So, where are you going tonight? PTA meeting?" As much as she claimed not to have a life, she occasionally went out to dinner with groups of past and present PTA moms. She kept in touch with mothers from Cheyenne's elementary school.

Picking up her purse, Reba gave him a sheepish grin. "I meant what I said, Brock. I have a date."

"Well you work fast."

"Says _you._ "

"Okay, I deserved that. Who is it?"

Reba hesitated before answering. "Um, it's Jack. Dr. Morgan. His divorce has been final for a couple months and he got in touch with me."

"So I'm not the only recent divorcee making moves on you," Brock teased.

Some jealousy had been expected, so Reba didn't mind the joke. Brock actually seemed okay with this. "Honestly...I have mixed feelings about him too. He did go out with me when he was still married, and he didn't _tell_ me that he was still married."

Brock chuckled. "You know, it did occur to me that this guy used to be my marriage counselor."

"It must be true that therapists can't help themselves," Reba replied, both of them sharing a laugh. Sometimes it was better to laugh than cry. "I think part of the reason I'm going out with him is because there's no pressure. We had a lot of heat in the beginning, but that's it. Wherever we go from here is up to fate."

Sadness in his smile, Brock replied, "Yeah, I guess it is." There was another awkward silence before he asked, "So where's Jake? I guess he's staying over my house tonight?"

"No, I suggested he stay with Cheyenne and Van," Reba answered. She wasn't about to ask Brock to baby-sit while she went out on a date. "You can go over and get him if you want..."

"Nah, I'll be okay on my own." Turning to the door, he paused, then briefly kissed Reba on the cheek. "You really look beautiful tonight, Reba. Have fun."

He meant it too. Reba smiled back at him as he stepped out onto the porch. "Thanks, Brock."

* * *

Dear Lord, the man signed up for charity work. Not her new boyfriend Dr. Morgan, which she would believe. Cheyenne had specifically mentioned her father. _Dr. Brock Hart_ had volunteered to do pro bono dentistry through the homeless shelter.

"Hold on, he _helped people_? For _free_?" Reba demanded, hanging on her daughter's every word. They sat at the kitchen table less than two weeks after Reba's date with Dr. Morgan.

Equally stunned, Cheyenne nodded. Her baby boy slept in a carrier next to her, while Elizabeth watched television with Jake in the living room. " _I know!_ One day he randomly starts talking about how much he admires me for changing over the years. It's weird, but I go along with it because he's totally right. Then he asks about the homeless shelter I worked in and wants to know if I found it 'fulfilling.' Now he's taking on all these homeless patients!"

Leaning back in her chair, Reba tapped the side of her coffee mug. _What's he up to?_ Reba thought. _This has to be because of our...thing, whatever that was. Is he trying to impress me? Is this his way of showing how much he's changed?_

Meanwhile, Cheyenne gave her mother a scrutinizing glance. "This is because of you, isn't it?"

Reba blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Oh come on, he wouldn't have thought of this on his own," Cheyenne reasoned. "What happened? He was bugging you too much, so you told him to get a life?"

Relieved that Cheyenne hadn't guessed with more accuracy, Reba replied, "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Dating without obstacles was a new sensation for Reba. The next month passed by in a whirl of surprise lunch outings, cozy movie nights on the couch, and more than one bouquet of flowers delivered to her office. All her single coworkers were jealous, especially after "Dr. Hunky" stopped by to pick Reba up for a dinner date. She couldn't ask for a more perfect boyfriend.

That was a problem. Reba didn't know how to handle "perfect." She was a nurturer, a Mother with a capital "M" who automatically took care of everyone around her. Jack had life mostly figured out (other than his divorce) and managed things on his own. He didn't need her to remind him where the car was parked, or how much to tip the waiter, or to do his grocery shopping because there was no milk in his refrigerator. He _always_ had milk in his refrigerator.

He didn't need her advice on anything. In Reba's world, that meant he might not even need her.

The chemistry issue bothered her too. They struggled to recapture the heat from their earlier relationship. It was still there when they kissed, but when the kissing stopped, the heat fizzled. She didn't understand this because they'd dated before. Maybe they hadn't dated long enough back then to see the problems. She thought of Brock and Barbra Jean again, how those two still couldn't establish a platonic friendship.

She also admitted to herself that she thought of Brock way too much. In the past she'd always read him like a book, but these last weeks, she didn't know what he was doing half the time. This annoyed her more than she'd expected. While she tried to be happy about his charity work, she worried that it might be a symptom of his chronic depression. Brock buried himself in distractions when he couldn't face major issues in his life.

Everything hit the fan when Brock came over to pick up Jake one night. Jack was there since they'd made plans to see a movie. Seeing Brock out the front window, she said to Jack, "You can wait in the kitchen if you want. I should only be a minute."

She didn't mean anything by it, but Jack looked offended. "Reba, I've met Brock before, remember? I know he's a big part of your life. Since we've started dating, you've been working very hard to keep us apart. This makes me wonder if you consider _me_ a big part of your life."

 _Well. That's a loaded topic to address in five seconds._ Glancing at the door and feeling dread in her chest, Reba realized that Jack might not be completely wrong either. "Um...okay, stay here."

Brock opened the door to tense expressions on Reba and Jack's faces. "Oh...hi, Dr. Morgan. I, um, don't think we've seen each other since you've been back in town. Uh, how are you doing?" For the sake of formality, the two exchanged an extremely awkward handshake.

"Good, thanks." To Reba's horror, Jack attempted small talk. "So, Reba tells me you're volunteering? That's great."

Shrugging with forced modesty, Brock replied, "It's not a big deal. At first I just wanted to do some good, but then I saw how much people really need dental care. Now I can't _not_ do it." His smile turned into a smug, competitive grin. "Ever do pro bono work, Dr. Morgan?"

"Yes, actually - "

Reba stepped in before this contest got ugly. " _Hey_ , Jake should've been ready to leave by now. Brock, why don't you go up and see what's taking him so long?" She let out a sigh of relief when her ex-husband went upstairs, leaving her alone with Jack again. "Jake is becoming a real teenager, takes him forever to get ready these days..."

"Are you okay, Reba?" Jack asked. As a therapist, he tended to address uncomfortable situations head-on. "You mentioned in passing that you're concerned about Brock. I specialize in _marriage_ counseling, but it might help if I talked to him..."

"No, that's okay, really."

She avoided Jack's bewildered expression as she said good-bye to Brock and Jake, who were finally ready to leave. Eager to start the evening, she grabbed her purse off the couch. "Well that's it then, let's get going..."

"Reba." Jack crossed the room to stand in front of her, then took her hands in his. "We need to talk about this. We can't move forward unless we're honest with each other." He paused. "Is this about what happened last year? Are you reluctant to trust me because my divorce wasn't final when we dated? I know that's a sensitive issue for you, but I swear, we _were_ separated when I asked you out."

Shaking her head, Reba pulled away from him. "No, that's not it, Jack." She sighed as she moved over to the couch. "Have a seat. You're right, we do need to talk."

* * *

Reba used careful tact when expressing why they didn't work. At first Jack wanted to argue, but by the end, he agreed with her. He'd seen too many couples fall apart because they lacked a solid foundation. Reba and Jack decided to take an indefinite break. Since there was no animosity between them, they promised to "keep in touch." They'd see where they were in a few months.

Reba doubted they'd ever speak to each other again. While his physical attractiveness stirred desires she hadn't felt in a long time, she wondered if their relationship was shallow from the beginning.

Her ties with Brock ran as deep as they could get. And after dating someone else for a while, she didn't know if she could return to her self-imposed celibacy. Things were still weird between her and Brock. With the house almost empty and Barbra Jean out of the picture, she kept...fantasizing. The memory of kissing Brock in the kitchen riled her up more than Dr. Hunky had through most of their fling.

Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ catastrophic if she and Brock made a few more memories.

Reba tried to be sensible. What would her family say if they found out? Jake would just be happy to have his parents back together, but what about Cheyenne? What about _Kyra_? Her youngest daughter would look at her parents like they'd both lost their minds. Then, as much as she pretended not to care, Reba thought about Barbra Jean. Their relationship was so convoluted, she wasn't sure _what_ Barbra Jean's reaction would be. All Reba knew was, if they were truly best friends, she was crossing a line. Even if Barbra Jean crossed that line first six years ago.

 _Crap._

...but what if no one ever found out? What if she and Brock went for a round or two of passionate "ring-a-ding," then called it quits? They could both scratch an itch and no one would be worse for wear.

Yeah, right. When was her life ever that simple?

...but if it could be? If they were careful?

She'd have to think about this for a year before she ever talked to Brock about it.

Might as well talk to him now.

She reached out to him this time by inviting him over for dinner. It was a week after her breakup with Jack, and she hadn't seen Brock since. Cheyenne never left her alone though. Her oldest daughter overwhelmed her with tea and sympathy, constantly asking "what went wrong?" with the oh-so-perfect Dr. Hunky. Reba couldn't say anything about her feelings for Brock, so she blamed it all on the absence of chemistry. Cheyenne claimed to understand but still pushed her mother to give Jack another chance.

She got Cheyenne and the kids out of the house minutes before Brock arrived. Reba didn't even mention dinner, since Cheyenne would wonder what the big deal was.

As for Jake, she was grateful for his presence at dinner. When Jake went upstairs to play video games, she and Brock would talk...and that was it. Their son being in the house ensured nothing more would happen that night, no matter how the conversation went. Reba didn't want to rush into this. If she and Brock decided to ring-a-ding, they'd go on a proper date first.

That was the plan, at least. Reba crossed her fingers for the night's events to follow accordingly.

* * *

Nervous from anticipation, Reba waited for Brock to ask about her breakup all through dinner. He didn't say a word about it and it drove her crazy. They ate dinner with Jake like they had weeks ago, no awkwardness in the light conversation. She could tell Jake was happy to see them getting along again. He'd been okay with Dr. Morgan, but Jake didn't even mention him post-breakup.

After dessert, Reba sent Jake up to his room "just for a while" so she and Brock could talk. Jake looked confused but didn't object. Brock, on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. Unable to hide the grin, he finally asked, "So...you and Dr. 'Hunky'..."

"Yes, we didn't work out," Reba said, taking the seat directly across from him. Her next words held clear sarcasm. "You must be so worried about me."

Becoming sheepish, Brock explained, "In my defense, you seem fine."

Reba sighed, admitting to herself that he was right. "I just didn't feel a connection with him." She paused for emphasis. "Not like I do with you."

He stayed quiet for a second, unsure of the reaction she wanted. "Well, sure, we've always had that..."

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

His reaction was much tamer than hers had been. Pure happiness in his eyes, he pulled away only when she did. "What was that?" he asked quietly. She could tell he still didn't want to get ahead of himself by assuming she wanted to get back together. It took him long enough, but Reba had been noticing the signs that he'd finally grown up.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "All I know is, I won't be able to date anyone else until I...um, scratch a certain itch."

Brock laughed at the redness that appeared on her face just from suggesting it. "I'm an 'itch'?"

Glaring at him for mocking her, she snapped, "This is a limited-time opportunity and I might regain my sanity at any moment, so choose your words wisely. You, me, dinner in a restaurant that has tablecloths, then we both get this out of our systems. If we need a second dinner, we'll decide then."

"A restaurant with tablecloths? This _is_ serious." He winced when she "playfully" smacked his arm, not amused. "So you have this all figured out, don't you?"

Reba's eyes made direct contact with his. "Yes. Either you agree to it, or we never bring up this particular subject again. We won't be able to coexist if one of us decides to make a move every few years. It's too risky, so we need to settle this now." She stared at him, noted that he'd become more contemplative. "So, are you free for dinner on Saturday?"


	3. Part III

**Part III**

They had more than two dinners. They'd planned on two, but 'dinner' turned out to be so satisfying that they made a date every week. For over a month they sneaked out to meet each other like forbidden lovers. While Jake was at Cheyenne and Van's house, or his friend's house, or really anywhere else, they made reservations at their favorite restaurants. Then they would always take food home to Reba's house. Which house they used didn't matter since they were only blocks away, but she preferred her own room. The thought of carrying on their "affair" in the house where Barbra Jean lived...

She never needed to explain. Brock felt the same way.

As September turned into October, Reba started to get nervous about being caught. Things were going too well. They were having so much fun since they didn't have the pressure of an actual relationship. Unlike their marriage, they didn't have to worry about paying bills together or raising young kids. All their old issues didn't affect them anymore. Remembering a conversation she'd once had with Cheyenne, she supposed she had a case of the "going good blues." Either she and Brock would call it off soon, or someone in the family would find out. Their blissful little bubble couldn't last forever.

Even Brock felt the anxiety whenever he saw their kids, or talked to Barbra Jean on the phone. They decided to cool off for a bit when Kyra returned from her tour. The observant eighteen-year-old wouldn't need more than a day to pick up on weird behavior between her parents.

Reba thought Jake had been oblivious to all this, especially with school starting, but one day he became very somber while having his afternoon snack. Reba was cleaning up the kitchen before she left to show clients a house. Since Jake had just turned thirteen, she decided to let him stay home by himself for short amounts of time.

"Hey, Mom?" Jake asked innocently, his snack almost done.

She smiled at him while she put away clean dishes. "Yes, Jake?"

"Are you and Dad sick?"

Hesitating, Reba put down the plate she'd been holding. "No, of course not, honey. What in the world would make you think that?"

Jake looked immensely relieved by her assurance. "Oh, it's nothing. I was wondering why you and Dad were so itchy."

 _Dear Lord._

Positive she would burst out laughing, Reba stared up at the ceiling while she regained her composure. "Scratching an itch" had become her and Brock's code for when they were in the mood. They even made jokes about it, trying to out-do each other with subtle puns that went over their family members' heads. They even played the game in front of Van and Cheyenne.

Finally she managed to reply, "Don't worry about it, Jake. Just, uh...something that happens to people when they're older."

"Are you sure? When Jimmy got poison ivy, his mom..."

Reba shook her head. "We'll be okay." She bit the inside of her cheek, shaking from bubbling laughter as Jake finished his snack and ran up to his room When she was sure he couldn't hear her, she let loose and laughed until tears streamed down her face.

* * *

They had a small homecoming party for Kyra. Brock, Van, Cheyenne and the kids came over for dinner that night to congratulate the guest of honor. Jake pretended to be upset that his big sister had returned, but everyone knew he didn't _truly_ mean it.

While Kyra's return would have been enough to celebrate, the singer had news. Her band had offers from several indie labels and managers. The band wanted to spend the next few weeks making decisions about their future. Meanwhile, they'd already started working on an official album. So far they'd only made a demo to sell on tour.

Later on, after Van and Cheyenne's family left, the remaining family members sat around the living room finishing up slices of ice cream cake. Not for the first time that night, Reba spontaneously trapped her middle child in a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're home!"

Returning the hug, Kyra joked, "Never would've guessed, Mom." Her eyes filled with rare sentimentality as she glanced at the ice cream cake. "Thanks for the party. You didn't have to."

"Of course we did!" Brock insisted. He sat in the club chair closest to the door, a goofy grin on his face and a dessert plate in his hand. "My daughter, the rock star. Were the fans crazy? Did they wave their lighters in the air, chanting Ky-ra, Ky-ra?"

While Reba and Jake laughed, Kyra attempted modesty. "Not really, we mostly opened for bigger acts. Although I did turn down a bunch of drunken marriage proposals."

"Not from the band members, I hope," Brock replied.

Kyra only chuckled and shook her head, knowing her parents worried about her touring with all guys. "So, I feel like I've been talking about myself all night." She frowned, averting eye contact with either parent. "How has it been here, you know...without Barbra Jean? I stopped by to see her when we passed through Arkansas. She's doing good there."

Reba and Brock paused, exchanging discreet glances. "Well it's certainly been, uh...quieter," Reba finally replied.

"Dad's over _a lot_ ," Jake supplied, making his parents even more nervous. "We have dinner together almost every night. Sometimes I come home from a sleepover, and he's already here in the morning. We have breakfast together too."

His parents winced. Confused, Kyra slowly put her dessert plate back on the coffee table. "Wow. Sounds like everyone's getting along just fine." She narrowed her eyes at each of her parents, noted their guilty expressions, wondered if the insinuation could possibly be true. "More than fine. Odd that I'm noticing now, but you two haven't traded insults all night."

Reba tried for a casual shrug. "We've changed, I guess, like everyone else."

"Maybe," Kyra conceded, not fully convinced. "I mean, you _did_ call Barbra Jean your 'best friend.'"

Relieved that his daughter let the subject go, Brock put his plate on the table and stood up to leave. "It's late, so I'm going to head back. Kyra, I do remember that you were staying with your mom, but any time you want to sleep over in your old room, just let me know. I can't guarantee there will be anything decent in the fridge, but..."

"Got it, Dad. Thanks."

When Jake and Kyra started talking about the tour again, Reba calmly went to meet Brock at the door. "We'll have to be even more careful than we thought," she whispered.

Brock nodded in agreement. "Yeah, when Jake said what he did about breakfast I thought for sure..."

"I know. She's probably still suspicious." Reba paused, realizing she and Brock would have to take an official break from each other. "So, um...the next time the house is empty for the night..."

Smiling, Brock replied, "It's a date."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kyra called, half-joking, half-accusing.

Jake didn't look fazed. "They're probably itchy again. They talk about it a lot."

Putting two and two together, Kyra's jaw dropped while Brock made a fast exit. "'Night everyone!" He didn't even look at Reba as he ran out to the porch.

Reba brushed off the incident, strolling over to the coffee table to clean up dessert. "So Kyra, you're probably tired after a day of traveling. Why don't you unpack your stuff and I'll clear the table?"

* * *

For the rest of the week, Reba lied through her teeth whenever Kyra asked about the status of her parents' relationship. "Nothing's going on!" she'd insisted many times, her fingers crossed behind her back. "Come on, me and your dad? I would never! We broke up for a reason, and him being single doesn't change that."

She'd prayed God wouldn't strike her down.

By the weekend, Kyra mercifully let up on the subject while she put her focus back on the band. They had phone interviews with half a dozen managers and labels. They picked a manager right away but couldn't decide where to record their first full album. Over the summer they'd passed through southern states mostly, so she'd never be too far away, but she didn't oppose the idea of picking a major city in Texas like Houston or Austin.

Reba hated herself for having mixed feelings about this. She'd be thrilled if Kyra stayed home a little longer before going off into the world, especially since the singer insisted on not going to college. On the other hand...if Kyra stayed home, this "thing" with Brock would be over. Reba wasn't good enough of a liar to actively hide such a big secret.

Anyway, she didn't _want_ to be a good liar. All this sneaking around reminded her too much of Brock and Barbra Jean's affair. She _wasn't_ Barbra Jean. They either had to stop this completely, or tell the family they were a couple again.

Were they a couple? Did she want a romantic relationship, engagement, and marriage, all with a man she'd been through it with before?

Her logical objectivity went out the window one weekend when Kyra left for an overnight music festival. Without even realizing what she was doing, she suggested to Jake that he go sleepover one of his friend's houses. He didn't need much convincing. Her house would be empty for the first time in over a month.

Reba and Brock rushed through their usual dinner, skipping dessert before hoping back in the car less than an hour after they'd arrived. They didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning. This was why, despite knowing Kyra planned to return that day, Reba and Brock slept until almost ten.

The alarm bells didn't sound even when Reba trekked down to the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. She felt too relaxed to worry about anything.

Her satisfied smile remained in place as her daughter walked into the kitchen from the living room. "Good morning, Kyra. How did the concert go?" She went over to hug her daughter, not noticing the disturbed expression Kyra wore.

"Mom...why is Dad's car in the driveway?" The teen paused, raising an eyebrow at her mother's pajamas and robe. "And why are you just waking up now?"

Finally those alarm bells rang loudly in her head. Almost dropping her coffee mug, Reba realized with horror that Brock would stumble downstairs any minute for breakfast. "Oh, uh...the shower wasn't working so he..."

"Hey Reba, do you want to go out for breakfast? Jake's staying at his friend's house for the day, so we should have a few hours before Kyra comes back..."

He trailed off when he saw Kyra standing in the kitchen. It didn't help that he also wore a robe.

"Guess again," Reba replied, defeat in her voice.

Their youngest daughter didn't say anything. She didn't even look shocked. Too angry to speak, she whirled around to go out the way she came. Reba and Brock cringed when the front door slammed.

* * *

After they both got dressed, Reba and Brock found Kyra pacing away her fury in the house she called home for three years. The parents kept quiet as they entered, standing by the door until Kyra felt ready to talk. Without even thinking about it, Brock put his arm around Reba and rubbed her shoulder, both afraid of their daughter's reaction.

The simple movement finally got Kyra's attention. Her eyes bugged at the strange sight.

While Brock jumped away, realizing he'd only added to the situation, Reba stepped towards Kyra. "I'm sorry we lied," she began.

"Lied about what?" Kyra snapped, resuming her pacing. "What the hell is going on here? The only reason I didn't run to Cheyenne was because I wouldn't know what to tell her. I mean, if you guys were officially together, someone would have told me before now." She paused to glare at them. "And you wouldn't be sneaking out to breakfast when the kids aren't around." The remark landed, causing a fresh wave of guilt on both her parents' faces. "So what is this? Another affair we weren't supposed to find out about until it ripped our family apart again?"

While Reba lowered her eyes in shame, Brock became defensive and went to stand next to her. "Now hold on there, Kyra. What I did in the past was wrong and I regret breaking our family apart. This, though, this is completely different. Your mother and I are both single."

"It's different, but that doesn't make it okay," Kyra retorted. The anger had started to mix with fear, betrayal and general hurt. Tears threatened but she wouldn't allow them to flow. "Maybe you two don't remember the last years of your marriage, but I do. There was fighting and yelling and Dad running off to play golf _all weekend_ because he didn't want to be home. Then I was there when Dad and Barbra Jean had problems. Every single time things start to get a little bit normal around here, the parents mess it all up. I am _tired_ of listening to you people fight. When whatever this is between you two goes bad, I won't stick around to hear it."

Unable to look at them, she ran up to her old room and slammed another door.

Emotionally drained, Reba and Brock fell back onto the couch. They sat there while they contemplated Kyra's brutal honesty. "We knew this would happen," Reba said, her head in her hands. "Someone was bound to find out. We should've stopped at once or twice, but we had to get greedy and careless." She wondered if she should go upstairs to console her daughter, but decided against it. Kyra wouldn't want to talk to her anyway.

"She's right, too," Brock replied, his elbows resting on his knees. "What _are_ we doing? Don't take that the wrong way, because you know I love you. I always will and part of me feels like we have a marriage even though we're not married anymore." He paused while Reba blushed at his confession. She couldn't believe he'd said that, and she felt the exact same way. "What worries me is that we _haven't_ been fighting. At all. It's not natural," he continued, half-joking. "Are we just living in a bubble that's going to burst?"

Reba chuckled. "Oh Brock, of course we are! We haven't been _living together_. Sure, we don't have as many challenges now that we're older, but it's only a matter of time before some of our issues resurface. We get along better now now but we also lead separate lives. It would be tough to combine them fully without resenting the other's interference." She raised an eyebrow at him. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask about your 'volunteer work.'"

Shrugging, Brock replied, "At first I wanted to impress you, but I actually enjoy it. Is it such a surprise that I like being needed?"

They both laughed. "So then," Reba said, a little sadness in her words. "I guess we're done."

"I wouldn't put it that way," Brock argued. "We did learn something from this."

"What's that?"

"We can be friends now. Friends who maybe...scratch an itch every once in a while?"

Reba returned his hopeful smile as she put an arm around his shoulders. "We'll see." She glanced back at the stairs and stood up from the couch. "I'll go explain all this to Kyra. Wish me luck."


	4. Part IV

A/N: This turned out to be one of my shorter chapter stories. Really it's a super-long one-shot broken into four sections. I just wanted to explore a "what if" scenario and hit all the important scenes. I don't think I'll write a sequel, but I also didn't think I'd write another Reba story, so you never know. Thanks for the reviews!

 **Part IV**

 **May 2008**

Reba didn't date anyone else after her fling with Brock. As usual, life got in the way. Steady business meant opportunities for overtime hours. Cheyenne's baby needed a caretaker and Elizabeth needed help with her kindergarten homework. Kyra had an unpredictable schedule that took her to an out-of-state one week and a studio session the next. High school freshman and underdog athlete Jake finally gave up on sports when he landed a part in the play (a fact his father still struggled to accept).

Meanwhile, everyone commented on the new friendship between Reba and Brock. Over the phone, Barbra Jean even "subtly" asked if anything more was going on. Reba and Brock just laughed off the questions while Kyra rolled her eyes. The two felt liberated now that they had closure. Instead of wondering "what if," they could move on.

...except, six months later, they were nowhere near "moved on." They had dinner with Jake, and Kyra when available, almost every night. On occasion, if no one else was looking, Brock would kiss Reba's cheek or Reba would put her arms around him.

Reba made a mental note to keep this in check at the party over the weekend. Barbra Jean and Henry were flying in for Elizabeth's birthday/kindergarten graduation. Reba and Brock also thought to get a cake for Henry since his birthday had been the week before. While Brock kept his promise to visit Henry, this would be Reba's first time seeing her "best friend" in over a year. She even admitted that she missed Barbra Jean's antics to an extent. Reba's life had never been dull with Barbra Jean around.

An hour before the party started, Barbra Jean helped Reba and Brock with decorations. While Reba and Brock put up banners and balloons, Barbra Jean sat in a club chair attaching tape to cardboard signs. They were alone in the living room while the rest of the family took care of their own tasks. "So how's it going at the station, Barbra Jean?" Reba asked. Brock's other ex and their son only flew into Houston the night before. This was the group's first real chance to catch up.

Instead of answering, Barbra Jean leaned forward towards them. She looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle and couldn't figure it out.

"Why aren't you two dating?"

The balloon in Brock's hand popped. Reba froze while she adjusted a banner. "Excuse me?" they replied in unison. Brock added, "You mean _each other_?"

"Yeah! Actually I thought you'd be remarried by now," Barbra Jean continued, ignoring their shock. "For six years, all anyone said around here is that I broke up your marriage. Now...what's stopping you?" She hesitated when she noticed the guilt on their faces. "Look, am I upset that Brock and I couldn't work out? Of course I am. But you guys are still family and I want you to be happy."

Touched by her confession, Reba and Brock took seats on the couch across from her. "That's incredibly gracious of you, Barbra Jean," Brock said, glancing at Reba. "And to be honest, we...thought about it a few months after you left."

Reba let out a deep breath, knowing what she planned to say contradicted the bitter grudge she'd held onto for years. She'd wanted to share some thoughts with Barbra Jean when they saw each other again, so apparently the time for her speech was now. "I've grown enough that I can admit Brock and I had a lot of our own problems before you came along, Barbra Jean. Brock and I might have been able to get through it back then if he didn't leave, but now, our lives are very different. Our family is different. We're not going to jeopardize everything we fought so hard for by trying again, just because it feels like the obvious next step."

It was Barbra Jean's turn to be stunned. Even Brock did a double-take. "Wow," she whispered. "You _have_ thought about this."

Taking Barbra Jean's hand in his, Brock explained, "Thank you, though. We had our problems too, but you'll always be family, Barbra Jean. Everyone...yes, everyone, misses you here, but we also hope you find nothing but success in Little Rock."

Overwhelmed, Barbra Jean wrapped both Reba and Brock in a bone-crushing hug. She was wiping away tears when they pulled apart. "But would it really be so terrible for you two to get back together? I get that you're not ready now, but in a few years when Kyra's moved out and Jake's graduated high school, and if neither of you are seeing someone else..."

Reba and Brock shrugged at each other. "If there's a single thing we've learned here, it's that Brock and I have a bond that won't be broken easily," Reba replied. "Whatever's meant to happen will happen. We just have to handle it the best we can."

 **The End**


End file.
